Pain over time
by RogueRukia
Summary: Kagome is tired of all the things Inuyasha says to her. He compares her to Kikyo and puts her down. But when Kagome starts to do something no one thought she would ever do, what will Inuyasha do?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any Inuyasha characters even though I love them all Okay, if any of you see this story on another site, I wrote it on another site. Okay? I just thought you guys might wanna read it since no one else was giving it reviews. Thanks.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the sacred tree. She looked down and found her skirt wet with her tears. She wiped her eyes and picked up the knife she had brought. She cut herself in the arm and winced in pain. 'That's for being weak you stupid loner,' she thought. Over the past year she had been in the feaudal era, she had gone through alot of pain. Inuyasha had always been comparing her to his old girlfriend Kikyo. "You'll never be as strong as Kikyo," "Kikyo could have done better," "Kikyo was alot smarter," "Kikyo was beautiful," "With Kikyo, we would already have finished the jewel," and so on. She felt tears again and covered her face. She knew that all of it was true. She would never be as smart, pretty, strong, or fast as Kikyo. She beat herself up over and over again knowing that she should have been more like Kikyo. Unknown to her, everyone, even Inuyasha, was worried about her. She hadn't eaten in 5 weeks and she grew pale and skinny. She was often weak and lagged. Then Inuyasha would put her down even more. She would just hang her head ashamed to even be considered in the group. Sango was always trying to force her to eat, Miroku was always trying to cheer her up, Shippo always pestering her about what was wrong and Inuyasha, well, he would 'hmmpf' then walk off pissed. Remembering all these things, Kagome trailed the knife up and down her creamy skin leaving open gashes. She sighed and relaxed.

It had been like this for a while. She would cut herself and the pain would eventually numb her then she would forget about all the reasons why she hated her life. She lifted up her shirt and she fingered all the scars on her body. There were gashes all over her body.  
She hated doing this every night, but it was the only way she could forget about all the pain. She felt so weak to resolve to this.

Hearing someone behind her, Kagome jumped up but was so weak, she fell back down but the person caught her. She looked up weakly and saw the worried face of Inuyasha. She instantly pulled herself up out of his arms. He looked surprised, then scared. She was panting and was terrified. She rubbed her arms trying to get the smell away from Inu's sensitive nose. But he was faster than her and grabbed Kagome by the upper arms and Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha pushed kagome to the ground then sat on her stomach. He pinned her down and, using his claws, ripped Kagome's sleeves until they were no longer long sleeves. Inuyasha saw fresh blood marks and old cuts. Kagome was crying and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?! Who did this to you? Tell me kagome! Who did this to you?." Kagome looked to the side, away from Inuyasha and started to cry again. "I did."

So what do you guys think? I know it's short, but it's a work in progress. Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! XDDD

Inuyasha staggered back. "W-what? Kagome..? Why would you hurt yourself...?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and screamed "BECAUSE ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPARE ME TO THAT DAMN KIKYO!" She got up and started to run. As she did, the trees grabbed her clothes and ripped at her. She cried out in pain and kept running. Inuyasha was about to go after her, but he was too hurt to run. His little dog ears slowly flattened against his head and he whimpered. He felt so bad. And he blamed himself. 'Why?  
Why are you doing this Kagome...?' he slowly walked back to the warm campfire and back to the group.

Meanwhile...

Kagome came to a clearing on the edge of a cliff where she just broke down. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she yelled as she grabbed the knife and held it to her own throat. Her hand started to shake and she dropped the knife and cried again. "...Kagome..?" cam a voice behind her. She immediately looked behind her to find Koga, the wolf demon. She just stared at his figure as he walked towards her. She slowly got up and hid her face. "W-what?" she answered in a cracked voice. "Kagome...why are you crying...?" he said as he took her into his arms. She never felt so safe. Maybe it was a spur of the moment.  
but syhe never felt so safe with anybody. "Oh Koga, I'm sorry!" she said as she broke down. Koga ran his fingers through her tangled raven black hair and slowly licked the tears away. "Shhh...it's alright"  
he whispered as he took her into his arms. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk about it..." He took off with much speed and dissapeared into the dark forest.

Back at camp...

Inuyasha slumped back down and sighed in saddness. Shippo jumped onto his head and yelled "Hey Inuyasha!  
What's the matter?" he said as he grinned. "I'm not in the mood Shippo..." Inuyasha replied, prying the little kitzune boy off of him. "Awww fine. You're no fun" he commented before hopping away.  
Inuyasha sighed again. What had he done wrong? What was her reasons for hurting herself? Why would she be bothered by Kikyo? Why was he talking to himself again? (A.N.: XP I just HAD to say that). He got up and slowly followed Kagome's scnet but stopped. He smelled somebody else. His eyes grew full of fear and he whispered "...K...Koga..." he suddenly picked up the pace and ran. "HEY INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING"  
Shippo yelled after him.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! XP I LOVE YOU ALL!  
Read and review loves. SORRY! 


End file.
